Internal combustion engine of an engine system is generally supplied with air for combustion. The air entering the internal combustion engine may carry contaminants along with it. To prevent possible contamination and damage to engine system components by contaminants ingested from the environment, air filters are provided to filter the air supplied for combustion. Owing to the operational conditions, the air filters may become clogged with contaminants over a period, and thus may need to be purged. A typical purging operation includes passing air against a direction of flow of the air entering the internal combustion engine to dislodge the contaminants from the air filters and move the contaminants out to the environment. Typically, a blower is used to facilitate a flow of the purged contaminants along with the air from the air filters to the environment by generating a suction. However, the blower adds to an extra cost, mass, and power consumption.